


[Podfic] burn one bridge and build another

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Dissociation, First Meetings, Gen, Incorrect Use Of Office Supplies, Jon's Canon-Typical Lack Of Self-Preservation, Mary Keay's Bad Parenting, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It's not much, as Leitners go. But he only has so much time to track it down and destroy it before Mum manifests again, and this is the only outlet of rebellion he has.There are... complications.
Relationships: Gerard Keay & Jonathan Sims
Series: [Podfic] assistant archivist au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091699
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] burn one bridge and build another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burn one bridge and build another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960249) by [PitViperOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitViperOfDoom/pseuds/PitViperOfDoom). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/01.%20burn%20one%20bridge%20and%20build%20another.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/01.%20burn%20one%20bridge%20and%20build%20another.mp3) | 40 MB | 0:55:59  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/assistant-archivist-au/01.%20burn%20one%20bridge%20and%20build%20another.m4b)  
  
| 64 MB | 0:55:59


End file.
